dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Sinestro
}} Background The Green Lantern of space sector 1417 and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)’s teacher, Sinestro grew corrupted by his power and proclaimed himself ruler of his home planet. The Guardians stripped him of his power ring and banished him to Qward where he fashioned a new power ring of yellow energy and returned to do battle against the Green Lantern Corps. Imprisoned and condemned to death, Sinestro’s spirit remained in the Central Power Battery where he allied with Parallax and, after escaping, created the Sinestro Corps on Qward to continue his war against the Green Lanterns. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline, Sinestro and his corps come under attack on the planet Korugar by Brainiac. While the Green Lantern corps are sent to blockade the planet and contain the two groups, Sinestro's corps are gradually overpowered as Brainiac discovers and begins siphoning power from the Central Power Battery. In a last ditch attack with Hal Jordan's assistance, Sinestro attempts to attack Brainiac himself only to discover that the Brainiac present at the battle was a hologram. With his power battery abducted and power ring useless, Sinestro is eventually killed when Brainiac's robots attack and injure Hal Jordan; who was attempting to keep them alive in the vacuum of space. Combat Statistics *Sinestro (Metropolis City Hall) *Parallax (Sinestro) Involvement *New players can select a pre-made character template inspired by Sinestro. *Sinestro and his Corps are experiencing malfunctions with their rings, blaming the Green Lantern Corps. This spurs a battle between the two groups which eventually leads to a showdown between Sinestro, John Stewart, and their respective corps members. *Sinestro is a playable character for Legends PvP and Legends PvE. *Sinestro is an ally in the Spark of Parallax solo mission and the Love and War and Blackest Day operations. *Sinestro is an ally during the final fight in Blackest Night. Heroes *Sinestro is the last boss in the Metropolis City Hall instances. *Sinestro is one of the 2 last bosses in the tier 5 eight player operation Assault and Battery from the War of the Light Part I DLC. He is assisted by Hank Henshaw in taking down the player group. Villains *Sinestro has been captured by the Justice Society of America somewhere in Metropolis. Lex Luthor advises you to break into the JSA Safehouse located in Metropolis to free Sinestro. *Recruited by Sinestro, villain players are sent to stop Larfleeze and his Orange Lantern Corps from stealing various Christmas presents and gifts from Gotham City and Metropolis and sending them to Okaara during the Winter Holidays Seasonal Event *Sinestro supports the new villains in infiltrating the Oan Sciencells to free capture Sinestro Corps members. *Sinestro is the quest master in the tier 5 eight player operation Assault and Battery from the War of the Light Part I DLC. Known Drops *Fearbringer Backguard *Evil's Might Trivia *Sinestro first appeared in Green Lantern #7 (August 1961) *Sinestro's voice is provided by voice actor Scottie Ray. Gallery Sinestro body.jpg|Production Body Poses SinestroRender.png Sinestro3.png Sinestro4.png Sinestro5.png Sinestro6.png Sinestro2.png Sinestro1.JPG FightfortheLightSinestro.jpg FightfortheLightSinestroRecruits.jpg ConSin.jpg DCUOL16.jpg 212961-DCUO_Green_Lantern.jpg DLCWaroftheLight.jpg WaroftheLightPt1.png Wol1Sinestro.png Sinestro - Love and War.jpg LegendsPvPSinestro.png SinestroCom(Old).png|Original Com SinestroCom.png|Updated Com Bombshell Sinestro Poster.png Black Hand and Sinestro (Blackest Day).jpg Blackest Night - Sinestro.png B7a6T57IYAAEpVX.jpg See also * Sinestro Corps * Sinestro's Banded Gauntlets External links * }} Wikipedia *Sinestro DC Database Category:Villains Category:Sinestro Corps Category:Green Lantern Enemies Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Male Category:Korugar Category:Light powers Category:Tech Category:Episode 18 Category:Blackest Night Category:Blackest Day